My Own Strength
by Sasuke's bae Sakura
Summary: Team 7 fluff/Oneshot/OOC Sakura must sacrifice herself in order to save the Ninja World and the ones she loves from the War. She has to take one for the team; literally.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. However, the plot is my own. _**

**_Hi guys! This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you'll guys like it. I spent so much time on it and I can honestly say I'm proud of it! Please comment and tell you how you feel about it. As you can see my favorite character is Sakura and I'm in love with the idea of Team 7 skin ship._**

**_ Xoxo,_**

**_ Yimi :3_**

My Own Strength

Sakura watched as Kaguya struggled with the gravity of the dimension. She struggled to get on her feet so she can get a little closer to her teammates and Obito since she was a few yards away from them.

She witnessed both Naruto and Sasuke move with much effort when Kaguya threw pointed daggers at them. Landing harder than they were supposed to but quickly regained their senses back.

_"Thank Kami they were able to dodge it. With the amount of chakra I have left it will only be enough to heal certain wounds." _Sakura thought. Her lack of attention was cut short after she saw Kakashi and Obito stand up and shakingly walk towards each other, now facing Kaguya side by side.

Kaguya laughed bitterly, thinking to herself how silly it was that they wanted to protect them. Lifting her arms a new set of daggers were thrown at both their directions. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Obito struggling to use Kamui so Kakashi wouldn't take the impact. She knew he couldn't pull it off when his eyes faltered at the last second. She looked towards Naruto and saw him with wide eyes. She then turned her head towards Sasuke and what she saw surprised her. Even though he pulled off an expressionless face she saw worry written all over his eyes.

Thanks to the gravity the daggers were slower giving Sakura a chance.

"_Damn it, Haruno! MOVE!"_

With newfound strength she dashed towards the two. She power kicked Obito to the side and ran in front of her Sensei and took the dagger in the stomach. She couldn't have pushed him out of the way too because Naruto and Sasuke were standing behind him. She couldn't risk it. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself so she wouldn't fall. Kakashi immediately helped her steady.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed. All of them stood around shocked at what happened. Everything happened so fast that none of them could comprehend what happened. A violent cough with spewing blood brought them back to their senses. Naruto tried standing up but he froze on the spot when he heard Sakura speak.

"I'm so fucking tired of it.-" She coughed out blood violently before speaking again. "I'm so fucking tired of all this bullshit we all have to go through every single damn day. As team 7 can we make one last promise before I go?"

Crying, Naruto answered "What is it Sakura- Chan?" Sasuke and Kakashi just stared in horror.

Smiling weakly to her comrades "Destroy this motherfucker and be happy again. Sasuke come back, because no matter what, we- I still love you. You're happier with us anyways, because we are your family no matter what. Naruto become Hokage. Kakashi-Sensei, look after these two for me."

Kaguya once again changed dimensions. Now they were on a rocky plain. Sakura not having the strength anymore collapsed on her knees and proceeded to lie down sideways. Naruto immediately went by her side and ripped off her shirt to look at the damage that was done. Thankfully Sakura had a black band around her breasts, but Naruto couldn't give less of a shit about her fashion choices right now.

Upon witnessing her stomach he saw a rather large scar in the same place the dagger was. His thoughts drifted him back to her fight with Sasori and how she had told him that he penetrated her with a poison sword when she took the blow for Lady Chiyo. Naruto chuckled bitterly to himself "Deja Vu".He pressed his eras to her chest but didn't hear her heart beat. With uncontrollable tears sliding down his face he reached for the dagger and pulled it out. Setting Sakura down, he kissed her on the cheek and stood up. Motioning to his tear stained Sensei and solemn Obito to put her at a safe distance and to watch over her.

"Naruto." He whipped his head around to look at Sasuke who was also surprisingly crying. "Let's end this for everyone. For Sakura."

"T-Teme…" He sobbed.

"Well, well will you look at this mother? Pinky is gone. One less nuisance to deal with" Black Zetsu declared with an unnerving smile. "It would seem so…-" Kaguya trailed on in a pensive manner. "But something about her is irking me to a point where it's annoying."

Sasuke charged forward with the Chidori charged but missed by an inch but managed to disintegrate Kaguyas arm off.

"Nice going Teme! Alright! My turn! **Sage Art, Super Tailed-Beast Rasenshuriken**!"

Thrusting all nine Rasenshuriken at Kaguya he managed to trap her in this blob of mutated bijuu's.

"Nice going Naruto!" Kakashi and Obito both shouted in triumph from the sidelines but the moment of joy was soon cut off when the blob started thrusting out an insane amount of arms. One of the arms was about to hit both Naruto and Sasuke but one of Naruto's clones pushed them out of the way, taking the hit himself.

Kakashi on high alert of the fight didn't notice what was going on until he felt an increase in chakra beside him. "Sakura?" Glancing sideways he saw Sakura's body glowing with blue chakra, appearing to be healing to a point where the amount of chakra being used was blinding

The moment Sakura heard her name her eyes flew open scaring Kakashi and Obito with the sudden revival of their fallen comrade. "How di-"Sakura put her hands up grimacing in slight pain before she grabbed Kakashi's hand tenderly. She stared at him and that's when he caught on. Summoning chakra to his hand he helped transfer it so Sakura can heal her wound perfectly.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura smiled softly at him before standing up with her head held high.

"Glad to have you back Sakura-Chan" Both Kakashi and Obito recited with stupid wide grins on their faces.

"Now are you two just going to sit there and let the boys get all the credit?" Obito looked at Kakashi with a confused expression but Kakashi, still with the grin on his face, replied. "You were and still are the smartest out of these two. So Sakura, what's the game plan?"

"Obito, do you have enough chakra to use Kamui one last time?" She questioned.

"Yes, but what for?"

"Ok, so I need you to enter Kakashi's mind and combine your chakra to a point where you can let him borrow your Sharingan. If I know Kakashi- Sensei as well as I do then he could use it to copy Sasuke's Sussano. He isn't called the copy-cat Nin for no reason. From there, Kakashi will pick me up and when I give him the signal hell throw me directly onto the bijuu mutation Naruto has created. Then I'll take over and show what Haruno Sakura is capable of." The smirk plastered on her face could rival Sasuke's.

Kakashi was about to protest but Sakura shut him up with a pointed look. "If we ALL want to get out of this alive, you'll both have to trust me."

Sakura activated her Byakugou and let the markings completely take over her body. Obito and Kakashi watched in amazement because she just activated the full power of the Byakugou Seal, something Tsunade herself couldn't achieve.

Both of the boys quickly combined with each other and before you know it Kakashi had both Sharingan eyes and was standing on his own Sussano. Sussano opened up his hand so Sakura could climb on him.

Sasuke snapped around when he felt the overwhelming chakra. He noticed Naruto do the same. Both of their eyes widened when they saw Kakashi wielding his own Sussano and an alive Sakura with the Byakugou fully activated a few yards away. Kaguya forgotten in the collision.

"Dattebayo!" Kakashi secretly smiled at her signal.

The boys watched Sakura fly towards the collision in shock while Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously yelling her name.

Pumping every last drop of chakra into her fist for the ultimate earth shattering punch in the history of the ninja world, she steadied herself mid-air, bringing back her fist and screeching out her famous catch phrase. She was ready to end this Bitch once and for all.

**"SHANNAROOO!"**

Punching the mutation the whole thing blew up creating a crater so big it could be used to build another village. Everybody took cover from the explosion. Thick white smoke surrounded them. Once it cleared enough for them to see they saw Sakura standing at the edge of the crater with her back facing them. She was no longer supporting the markings on her body but the diamond seal stood dominant on her forehead.

She turned to face them and gave a sheepish grin "I guess I was the one that saved your asses this time, huh." Naruto immediately ran up to grab her and spin her around "S-Sakura-Chan! You're alive! And you just defeated Kaguya all with one punch! And what was that catch phrase you just used?! You got it from me didn't you?! Dattebayo!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his never ending banter and let the happy tears come out all while hugging the life out of her best friend.

Suddenly, she was lifted out of Naruto's arms and placed into Sasuke's. She was surprised by the skin ship that he portrayed but was totally off guard when she felt his lips press onto hers. The kiss was filled with passion, anger, love, and worry. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss as it went on. "Don't ever do that again. I was so fucking worried and miserable when I saw you just lying there. I can't lose someone I care about, especially after my family." Sakura knew that this was his own way of saying that he loved her. Besides, Sasuke was never good with words.

"Oi, Teme stop hogging Sakura-Chan all to yourself!" Naruto bellowed.

"Shut it, Dobe."

They both went on arguing about this and that not paying attention to Sakura as she was just there smiling at their ridiculous argument. She giggled when she had heard Naruto announce to Sasuke that he thought he was an 'a-sexual, emotional container filled with nothing but his ego.' The giggle caused both of them to stop what they were doing and look at her. Out of absolute nowhere she was being scolded about everything that went on. She shrunk back little by little as they kept insisting on how she came back from the dead or how stupid it was of her to pull a stunt like that.

Sakura felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Kakashi. She hugged him back and thanked him for what he did to make everything that just happened, happen.

"Now that this is all over, what do we do now?" Kakashi questioned.

"OH MY KAMI, WE FORGOT ABOUT THE OTHERS!"

"It's ok, I've got Katsuyu attending to them. She said they are all fine just some chakra loss." Sakura eased Naruto's worry.

Arms snaked around her waist; looking up to Sasuke she let herself lean back into his chest. "Let's go home…" Sasuke suggested. He was then answered by getting glomped on with huge Cheshire looking grins from his beloved soon to be teammates again and an eye crinkle by Kakashi.

"Alright let's go back so I can run for Hokage! I'm sure I'll win this time and to the Teme too! Dattebayo!" Naruto laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile while Sasuke smirked with his famous "Hn."

"You know Sakura-Chan; you'll make history as the strongest kunoichi that ever lived. You defeated Kaguya; a feared god and you also activated the last stage of the seal, something that has never been done before. Your physical strength is 3,000xs more powerful than all of us combined. You really are something Sakura-Chan. I'm glad you didn't ever give up even when we told you to. As an added bonus you melted the infamous Uchiha's heart." Kakashi teased at the end. Sasuke sent him a pointed look making the three of them laughed but none the less agreed with everything Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kaka-Sensei." She gave a tender loving smile. A sudden spark of playfulness hit her and she twisted out of Sasuke's hold. Wanting to tease both her boys she stepped in front of the three of them making them stop in their tracks. She opened her perfectly sculpted mouth, giving Kakashi a sly wink and said,

"You know, I'll be an awesome Hokage. I should take after Shishou; don't you think so Kaka-Sensei?"

Laughter filled the air as she was dog piled by Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi was off to the side laughing whole-heartedly and their childish acts.

**Team 7 is back, better than ever.**


End file.
